Gyroscopes are devices that measure or maintain orientation based on principles of angular momentum. Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) gyroscopes can be used in many applications, such as, vehicle stability control, rollover detection, navigation, load leveling/suspension control, computer input devices, handheld computing devices, game controllers, navigation of autonomous guided vehicles, and among others. Many MEMS gyroscopes are designed for high performance with little consideration for efficient area usage. For example, in comb-finger type gyroscopes, typically a limited percentage of total device area is allocated for sensors.